Little Garden
| region = Paradise | type = Prehistoric island | log = One year }} Little Garden is an island in Paradise. Due to the climate, dinosaurs are still alive there. This is the second island on the Grand Line that the Straw Hat Pirates visit. About Little Garden is a Prehistoric Island and as such is still in the age of the Dinosaurs. Not much is known about Little Garden, other than it seems to develop very slowly. Due to the extreme climate and dangers of the dinosaurs and the duels between Dorry and Brogy, no human has been able to stay there the entire year for the Log Pose to reset without dying. Climate The climate of the island creates a perfect habitat for dinosaurs. Because the Grand Line can have so many climates, Little Garden's climate is one of dense jungle. This has led it to be behind the average island in the Grand Line by millions of years. The climate is unbearable for many humans that plan to stay long, as well as providing ideal conditions for fatal illnesses to survive, some thought previous extinct. As well as dense jungle and humid heat, Little Garden's lack of change can also be put down to the length of time it takes for a Log Pose to set (which is one year). Geography and Locations The island is circular shaped. On each end of the island are 2 identical mountains, that are really the skulls of two Sea Kings. Many of the trees and plants are fauna from a Prehistoric Era. The island also houses many volcanoes, some even erupting at regular intervals. Sea King Mountains 100 years ago a crew of giants came to the island after the two Captains each killed an enormous Sea King, and by the prodding of a curious little farm girl, they attempted to discover which one was bigger. However when laid out on Little Garden, both of them appeared to be exactly the same. They got into a fight so the crew left. The Giants from Elbaf have a tradition, whenever one gets into a fight they must go to any island other than Elbaf and fight until one kills the other. If they draw, they must fight again later. Only the winner may return to Elbaf. Thus, over the course of 100 years neither won nor lost, and the Sea King's remains rotted away, until only their massive skulls were left. Hourly Volcano On the island there is one volcano that erupts once every hour. The Giants battle every day and start and stop when the volcano erupts. There are other volcanoes, but none of the others seem to go off every hour, instead going off at intervals or random times. Giants' Camps Each Giant has a camp at the base of a Sea King Skull Mountain. The camps are mostly logs and a large fire, where the Giant's weapons as well as their food can be found. Mr. 3's Headquarters During his mission to capture the bounty on the giants, Mr. 3 created a headquarters with his Doru Doru no Mi consisting of a wax house. Sanji stumbles on this headquarters where he becomes the first Straw Hat to personally talk to Baroque Works' leader Crocodile. This headquarters also becomes a temporary home for Miss Goldenweek, Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine after their defeat by the Straw Hats until they abandon it to save the other Baroque Works members from a Marine holding facility. Inhabitants History Past One day, the captains of the Giant Warrior Pirates, Dorry and Brogy, came to the island after a hunting contest. Neither could agree on one sea king being bigger than the other. In the traditional Elbaf way, Dorry and Brogy fought on another island besides Elbaf. They agreed to fight once every hour when a volcano went off, and stop when it went off again and an hour later if no one had won by then. The crew left them to fight, waiting many years for their captains to return. After 50 years passed, two members of the crew, Oimo and Kashi, headed back to Little Garden to check on their captains, but were caught by the Marines and made a deal with the World Government. They agreed to be the gatekeepers of Enies Lobby for 100 years in exchange for their freedom, as well as their captains. Little did they know at the time that their captains, Dorry and Brogy, were still on Little Garden fighting. At some point in the 100 years since the giants arrived at Little Garden, Louis Arnote made his way there. It was his report that gave birth to its name of "Little Garden". According to Dorry, one human once left Little Garden before his log reset but, as every person who tried to wait was killed, it was most likely Arnote. Little Garden Arc Once the Straw Hats arrived, Mr. 3 forced Dorry to slip and Brogy thought he killed his best friend, but it turned out his weapon was too dull to land a fatal blow. Meanwhile, Sanji was separated from the group and encountered Mr. 3's wax house. While he was there, he discovered an Eternal Pose to Alabasta, allowing the Straw Hats to bypass the year-long wait for the Log Pose. He also encountered and defeated the Unluckies (Mr. 13 and Miss Friday) and intercepted a call from a Den Den Mushi from Mr. 0, intended for Mr. 3. He took advantage by pretending to be Mr. 3 and claiming the Straw Hats were dead, allowing them to travel without an active pursuit. Once Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek were defeated, the two Giants helped their friends off the island by killing the giant goldfish that was around the island. This, however, destroyed both their weapons, meaning they could no longer fight. Yet this did not stop them, as the duel still rages between them after Miss Goldenweek, Miss Valentine and Mr. 5 left Little Garden. Some time later, Mr. 0 sent Mr. 2 to Little Garden to eliminate Mr. 3. However, Mr. 2 couldn't locate him because Mr. 3 had already left for Alabasta, so he left empty-handed. Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Miss Goldenweek, Mr. 5, and Miss Valentine settled in Mr. 3's wax house. After reading the news that her colleagues in the organization would be taken to prison, Miss Goldenweek decided to go help them, and using her painting skills on a pterodactylus, they fled the island on it, while Dorry and Brogy continued their fight. From the Decks of the World Dorry and Brogy are still fighting in Little Garden. Now out of weapons, they resorted to using their fists. References Site Navigation ca:Little Garden de:Littlegarden es:Little Garden fr:Little Garden it:Little Garden pl:Little Garden Category:Paradise Islands